The present invention is directed toward a van top tent and more particularly toward a van top tent of the suspension type which includes no vertical support poles.
In recent years, camping has become a popular recreation. One of the most annoying problems with camping, however, is having to set up and take down the tent which in many cases is also a relatively difficult process. In addition, most tents when taken down and folded are relatively heavy and bulky and are difficult to transport.
Attempts have been made to make the transportation of tents easier. In this regard, several attempts have also been made to combine a tent with a recreational vehicle such as a van. For example, it has been recognized that a tent could be contained in a box mounted on top of the van. Even further, several proposed prior art systems attempt to utilize the van as part of the tent walls to simplify the tent structure. One such system is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,051.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art systems known to applicant have proven to be satisfactory. They are all relatively complex and are, therefore, relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, because of their complexity, the prior art systems are relatively expensive to manufacture. Even further, all known prior systems require several detachable parts which can be easily lost or forgotten.